poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Meets George of the Jungle
Winnie the Pooh Meets George of the Jungle is another motion picture by KitaroShinX. It appeared on YouTube on 2-1-2010. The Plot states that Winnie the Pooh and his friends (along with Ttark) met the wackiest king of the Jungle named George deep in the heart of Africa. A remake version of this film will be made by Daniel Espositio in the near future. Plot The film begins with an animated introduction showing a plane crash in which George, then an infant, is lost in a jungle in "the Heart of Africa". 25 years later, George (Fraser) is a Tarzan-like man, the "King of the Jungle". His friends include a sophisticated talking gorilla named Ape (voiced by John Cleese), along with a toucan named Tookie, a small capuchin monkey, and an African elephant named Shep, whom he calls his "dog" (all voiced by Welker). The live action begins as heiress Ursula Stanhope (Mann) explores the jungle near George's home with the help of her guide Mr. Kwame (Roundtree) and some native porters. She has traveled to Africa alone, but she is joined by her wealthy fiancé, Lyle Van De Groot (Haden Church), who has found her with the help of two poachers (Cruttwell and Benrubi) who are posing as trackers. That evening, Mr. Kwame recounts the legend of the White Ape, said to be a huge, super-strong primate who rules the surrounding jungle. The next day, Lyle almost causes the death of one of the porters, and he abandons Ursula when he and she are attacked by a lion. George saves Ursula and takes her to his treehouse home, and Lyle returns to the camp, claiming to have been attacked by the White Ape. While the exploration party searches for Ursula, George entertains her and teaches her to swing on vines. He also falls in love with her, so Ape advises him to woo her by making faces and beating his chest, as gorillas do. This fails to impress Ursula, but George wins her over with his charm, and they enjoy an evening of dancing around a campfire. On the third day, the explorers discover George's treehouse, and Lyle shoots George as George tries to prevent the poachers from shooting Ape with a tranquilizer gun. While Lyle is jailed for the shooting, Ursula flies George to her home in San Francisco for medical treatment and buys clothes for him, and George explores the city and saves a paraglider's life. With George's help, Ursula finds the courage to tell her parents that she no longer wants to marry Lyle, but her mother (Taylor), who is intent on marrying her to a man of wealth and prestige, threatens George with castration unless he gives Ursula up. Meanwhile, the poachers have captured Ape, and Ape has sent Tookie to San Francisco to ask George for help. When Tookie finds George, George returns to Africa, and, after realizing she loves George, Ursula follows. George finds the poachers at the treehouse, with Ape in a cage, and he defeats them after an extended battle, with help from Ursula and his animal family. However, Lyle appears, having escaped from prison and joined a cult, and kidnaps Ursula with help from several mercenaries. Having been made a minister by his cult, Lyle intends to marry himself to Ursula immediately. After escaping the mercenaries with help from his gorilla friends, George chases Lyle and Ursula as they float into some river rapids on a raft, then saves Ursula while Lyle enters a dark tunnel. After performing his wedding ceremony and exiting the tunnel, Lyle discovers that he has just married a gorilla. After admitting their love for each other, George and Ursula are married in a jungle ceremony, and they eventually have a son, whom George holds at the top of a rock outcropping in a scene derived from The Lion King. The film ends in Las Vegas, where Ape performs a song-and-dance act using the poachers as stage props. Trivia *Ttark guest stars in this movie. *Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk Pepikrankenitz, Zhane, Korra, Mako (Legend of Korra), Bolin, and Asami Sato will join Pooh and his friends in the remake version. *The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Terk, Tantor, Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private, King Julien, Mort, Maurice, Louis, Genie, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Fu Dog, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, The Crime Empire, Judge Doom, The Toon Patrol, Pete, Shere Khan, Dr. Facilier, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Dr. Blowhole and Arthur and Cecil will guest star in the remake version. *''The Winnie the Pooh films, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, Tarzan, The Princess and the Frog, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, American Dragon: Jake Long, Brother Bear, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, the Mickey Mouse films, Jungle Cubs and George of the Jungle ''were all made by Disney. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Films set in Africa Category:DisneyDaniel93